The Child with Green Eyes
by LittleGreenOne
Summary: It's been almost four years since the Second Wizard War, but darkness is never truly gone. Sacrifices must be made, and the wrong decision can be deadly, but Ginny Weasley knows what she must do to in times such as these to keep those she loves from harm. Warning, this story will get dark and dirty; rape and torture may take place...there might even be a death or two.
1. Chapter 1 Choices

A.N.- This particular invaded my brain and has not let me alone since then. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so I hope it's somewhat decent. So without any further adieu I give you this piece of my imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters, well maybe a bad guy or two, but I will play with them to my heart's desire.

* * *

Chapter One: Choices

Ginny Weasley stared down at the object in her hands, her bright green eyes wide in fear and panic as she struggled to breathe properly. Her mind whizzed about in a million different directions as she continued to gaze upon the tiny little object in her palms, and her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

As her eyes stayed clued to the tiny little wand, she tried to calm down and think rationally, but considering her genes, that was unlikely. The results had to be mistaken, it had to be wrong. There was no way in hell that it was positive, she couldn't afford for something like to happen, not to mention the repercussions it night have on her relationship. With a deep breath, she stood up and walked over to the sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror above it. She didn't look any different. Her mass of flaming red hair was currently tied up in an unkempt bun on top of her head and her skin was creamy smooth. She was considered one of the most beautiful quidditch players of the century. The top she had on seemed to be a bit bigger than she remembered it being, and now at least she knew why.

"Mum's gonna kill me." She muttered to herself with a sigh of resignation.

Leaving the bathroom, Ginny quickly went about getting ready for her day, trying to figure out a way to tell not only her family, but the man that had a hand in causing the situation. Slipping into a pair of jeans that sat low on her hips, she pouted at the thought of not keeping her figure a bit longer. At the complaint, she immediately felt a twinge of guilt. She should be happy, ecstatic really, but she couldn't help but feel afraid. If the test was right, she would have to change her life in more ways than she was willing to admit. She moved about her flat in a hurried manner, knowing that if she was any later she already was her mother would send her brothers to come collect her. Normally, she rolled with the way her mother overreacted about some things, but she rarely contradicted her. It was a sobering thought really, to think that safety precautions were still necessary after all these years. As she pulled her green cloak around her shoulders, she took a deep breath to steady herself before apparating out of her home and just outside the place she was raised, also known as the Burrow.

The moment her feet steadied beneath her, Ginny felt a wave of nausea crash over her and in an effort to keep from losing the small breakfast she ate; she pulled her wand out of her back pocket and preformed a simple anti-sickness charm. She felt a bit guilty at the action, but she knew that if she was going to get through the day she would have to act like everything was fine. Quickly, she made her way towards the side door of the tall structure that looked to be several houses piled up on top of another, her lips curving into a smile as she let herself remember all the good memories she had of the place.

"George, put that down, it's not ready yet." Ginny heard her mother from inside the house and she quietly opened the door and snuck inside to see her mother, Molly Weasley, shaking a finger at one of her older brothers while he tried to shove a palm sized meat pie into his mouth.

Molly was short than all of her children, but heaven help any of them if they crossed her. Her brilliant red hair was usually worn loose around her shoulders, with her bangs pulled back so that she could see properly. Her plumb figure was dressed in a patchwork dress that covered her from her neck to her knees and an apron hung around her waist, a long slender wand stuck out of one of the apron pockets. At the sight of her, Ginny knew she'd spent all morning cooking and cleaning, which explained why she was currently rimming into the tall red headed boy before her. George was probably Ginny's favorite brother…well; when his twin, Fred, was alive it was the pair of them that Ginny had always gone to when she needed to smile. Since it was just George, Ginny made the effort to see him at least twice a week, more so for his sake then her own. He stood before their mother, one hand pushing a pie into his mouth while the other was held up in a sigh of surrender. He was slender, and the purple pinstripe suit he had on made him look even more so, but Ginny had to admit that he looked like he was taking proper care of himself. As he finished cramming the pie into his gob, he grinned shamelessly at the woman shaking her finger at him.

"But, mum, it was calling to me in such a tasty voice that it would have been a shame to ignore it." He remarked as he attempted to back away.

"I don't care if a pie is tap dancing on your tongue; you had better not do it again."

At her mother's response, Ginny let out a giggle, capturing both her mother's and brother's attention.

"Oh, Ginny dear, you're here. I was getting a bit worried, thought I might have to send Bill and Charlie to go and fetch you." Molly told her daughter as she enveloped her in her arms. "Are you hungry, dear?"

The thought of food made Ginny wince slightly and she did her best to hide, not seeing George give her a questioning look.

"No, mum, I ate before I left the flat so I could get straight to work helping out Hermione." She told her mother as she pulled away from the embrace and starting towards the staircase that led to rest of the house.

Quickly, and as quietly as she could, she made her way through the house, searching for Hermione. She'd promised the girl that she would help with the plans for her and Ron's upcoming wedding. Ginny couldn't say she wasn't excited for the couple, and no one could say that they didn't see it coming, but now that it was finally here the pressure was beginning to overwhelm everyone. Being Ron's only sister, and Hermione's best friend, Ginny was the Maid of Honor, which was just as nerve wracking as it was exciting. The past week alone had been full of meetings for the event with all different people, the tailor, the musicians, the ordaining wizard, and the people in charge of the decorations and of course figuring out what kind of food to have. Everyone knew that Molly was going to be cooking but with everyone having all kinds of tastes, it was a give and take conversation.

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she reached the third floor.

"In here!"

She gave a chuckle and turned towards the response, entering one of the many rooms of the house. She found Hermione sitting on the floor in the middle of the room surrounded by fabric swatches and dress designs. The girl had her normally wavy hair pulled back away from her face, which held the most panic expression.

Hermione looked up as Ginny walked into the room and squeaked loudly.

"How do they expect me to pick just one by the weekend?" She cried, looking back down at the pictures and fabric. "They are all so gorgeous…."She sighed softly, but turned her head to look at three pieces of fabric and studied them intently. "Well, these three aren't."

Ginny laughed softly to herself and joined her friend on the floor, taking the swatches from her. She put them in her lap wordlessly and continued to let Hermione study the rest herself.

"And several of these designs look like something my great aunt Pearl would wear." The Bride to be continued, pulling out the sheets of parchment that held the designs she was speaking of. Silently, she handed them to Ginny before returning her attention to the rest.

"Well, do you know what colors you don't want to be in the ceremony?" Ginny asked, hoping to help her narrow down the choices a bit more.

Hermione immediately turned to look at the designs and colors behind her, and gathered several before turning to look back at Ginny. In her hands were swatches that were green, black, deep blue and soft yellow. Ginny had to admit that she thought they were rather gorgeous.

"I like them, but not for a wedding." Hermione explained, as if she had read Ginny's mind.

Ginny nodded and placed them in her lap along with the rest she'd been handed. She looked down at the floor and saw there were only four designs and six swatches left. She picked up a couple of the swatches and held them together. One of them was a brilliant purple with red designs threaded into it and the other was emerald green with gold designs.

"These are gorgeous, 'Mione." She held them up for her friend to see and saw the girl's eyes widen in delight.

"Oh Ginny, those are amazing!" The girl screamed, grabbing hold of them and looking from one to other. "Which do you think would work better?"

"Personally, I think the green and gold would look stunning on everyone." Ginny answered after a moment of thinking about it. Hermione nodded in agreement before setting the purple swatch in Ginny's lap and the green within her own. She then turned her attention to the designs, searching through each of them carefully. As she did so, Ginny took her cloak off and got comfortable, pulling her wand out and organizing the unwanted designs and swatches into neat piles to be taken downstairs.

"Hey, Hermione, if you have something you need to tell someone, but you don't know how, what do you do?" She asked softly. Her voice caused Hermione to look up at her with a rather confused look. She tilted her head slightly.

"Well, I suppose you try to do so as gently as possible." She answered quietly. "And you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know, but it's telling Harry that I'm worried about."

Hermione's eyes widened, as if she understood, and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"You have to tell him." She whispered.

"I know, but how?" Ginny whispered back, her eyes he size of saucers. "We haven't talked about it and I don't know how he would react."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down before smiling at one of her best friends.

"I know that he would be ridiculously happy, Ginny." She assured the girl sitting in front of her. "Besides, you'll never know how he will react unless you tell him." She added.

Ginny nodded, knowing that Hermione was making a lot of sense.

"I'll give it a few more days, and then I'll tell him." She resolved with a nod. "I just need to get past the shock of it all, I guess." She smiled softly at Hermione, who returned it.

"That sounds like a plan." Hermione reached across to give her friend a comforting hug. "Oh, do you know when he and Ron are supposed to be here for dinner?" She asked.

Ginny gave a slight shrug.

"I'm really not sure; Harry was gone before I got out of bed this morning, and the Ministry has been giving them more and more cases over the past week or so."

"Ah, the work load of an Auror." Hermione sighed, giggling softly.

Both girls chuckled softly, letting their minds wonder about their other halves, unwilling to admit that they were both worried. It had been almost four years since the Second Wizard War, but there were still dark wizards wandering free in the country and every Auror was spending more and more time trying to capture them. Lord Voldemort might have been dead, but his ideals were still very much alive among the wizarding world, and there wasn't anything his followers wouldn't do to bring down the current Ministry. The girls knew that Harry and Ron were considered two of the best, but it didn't stop the constant thought of worry to invade their minds.

After another moment or two, the girls got up off the floor and decided to go downstairs to help Molly with the housework in an effort to rid their minds of the worry, knowing that if they didn't it would only get worse.

* * *

Alright, that is end of the first chapter and I would really like to hear what you think so far. Reviews, comments, complaints, and all that fun stuff are welcome and appreciated. Thank you bunches.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinners, Matches & Confessions

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, but I will play with them shamelessly.

A.N.- Thanks to those who are following this story, and of course to those that have read it. I really hope y'all like it. I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or other errors. I try to edit to the best of my abilities, but when I get distracted I tend to miss a few.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dinners, Matches, and Almost Confessions.**

Ginny, Hermione, and Molly spent the next several hours cleaning the Burrow, making it presentable for the people who would be coming to dinner. They cleaned out the shelves, garden, and the cabinets. Using their wands, it was easy work, but a bit tiring, and at around four o'clock, Ginny felt as if she had spent the whole day training for her next match. She was exhausted, and the anti-sickness charm was beginning to wear off. She felt her stomach begin to heave, and had to rush to the nearest loo to keep from making a mess on the kitchen floor.

While she kneeled in front of the bowl, Ginny tried to keep her stomach from emptying, not knowing how long she was going to be able hide this particular symptom from her family. After a few moments, she shakily got to her feet and washed her mouth out.

"Ginny, dear, are you alright in there?" Her mother asked from outside the door, making Ginny jump.

"Yeah, mum, I'm fine. Be out in a moment." She answered, and a second later, she opened the door to see her mother standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, good, come help Hermione set the table, everyone should be here soon." Molly stated simply and turned back towards the kitchen. Ginny started to follow her, but stopped when she noticed the hands on the living room clock moving. It wasn't just any old clock; instead of numbers, it had words such as 'traveling', 'home', 'work', 'garden', 'garage' and 'mortal danger' all around it. And instead of only having two hands, it had ten and each had the picture of each family member. Currently, the hands that held Ron, Harry, and Ginny's father Arthur were all pointing to the word 'Work' while her brothers Charlie, Bill, and Percy were all pointing at the word 'Traveling'. Only hers, her mother's, George's and Hermione's were pointing at the word 'Home'. She smiled softly at the clock, thankful to know that her brother, father, and boyfriend weren't in a lot of danger.

Her attention was dragged away from the clock by a loud crack that announced the arrival of three of her older brothers. Racing towards the kitchen, she met them at the side door she had entered through earlier in the morning and threw herself into open arms.

"There's my favorite baby sister." Charlie laughed as he hugged her tight. Laughing, she pulled away and moved to hug Bill, who rolled his eyes at his older brother and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I'm your only baby sister." She remarked, sticking her tongue out playfully. Charlie shrugged and waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Details."

"How's that Potter boy treating you?" Bill asked seriously as he hugged their mother and Ginny had to roll her eyes.

"He had better watch out, I'm still the assistant to the Minister of Magic." Percy nodded.

"He treats me like the bloody Queen of England, now will you two stop it." Ginny told them.

"Besides, if he does make the mistake of treating her poorly, I highly doubt whatever you do will be worse than one your sisters hexes." Hermione chuckled as she walked over to hug them all. At this, the three men laughed and nodded, all managing to hide their winces at the thought of being on the receiving end of one of Ginny's spells.

"Alright, that's enough out of you three, now go wash up for dinner and I'll call George in from the garage." Their mother chastised, and immediately the three men went about following her orders, while Molly sent a patronous to fetch George.

The next hour or so was spent catching up while they waited for the other tree to get home, and Ginny could feel the tension building slowly the longer they had to wait. Checking the time, she could see that it was nearing seven o'clock, and still the boys weren't home. Her knee began bouncing, and she tried to focus on the story that Charlie was telling them.

"So there I was with this Horntail, and I was trying to get the rookie to help me get a rope around her neck so we could keep her from hurting herself further…." He regaled, but was interrupted by three loud cracks just outside the door. Instantly all of them were on their feet, wands in hand, and Ginny glanced up at the clock and saw that Ron, Harry, and Arthur's hands had just stopped at the word 'Home'.

"Finally." She muttered quietly, making her way to the door.

Before she could reach it, she was met by an older red headed man in a set of Ministry robes. He stood about a foot taller than Ginny's 5" 6' frame, but wasn't an overly intimidating man. When his eyes landed on Ginny's worried face, he tossed his head to the side slightly and gave her a sweet smile. Returning the gesture, Ginny stepped around her father and waited for the other to enter. The next one through the door was another red headed man, this one only a year or so older than she, but a good foot taller. He was slender, which Ginny always thought was amazing considering how much he ate. His robes had been removed, but he still wore a white polo shirt and pair of black slacks, and both of which looked like he'd rolled around in a fireplace. His pale face was streaked with sweat and soot, and Ginny could see a black eye under the layers of dirt.

"Is Harry alright?" She couldn't keep the words from escaping her lips and she looked around her brother to see if Harry was behind him.

"Is Harry alright? What about me?" Ron asked, exasperated. "I am your brother, ya know."

"She knows, darling, but it's my job to worry about you now." Hermione responded before Ginny could snap out an answer. She looked over to see Hermione grinning at her as she slid her arms around Ron's middle. "If she always worried about you, what would I do all day?"

"I guess that makes sense." Ron conceded, looking down at his fiancée and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"That's why the two of you work so well, Ron, 'Mione always makes sense." A voice spoke from the door, and Ginny turned her head to look at its owner. The young man was leaning against the door frame and he looked just as dirty as Ron, but instead of a black eye, he was sporting a split lip. His raven colored hair was sticking up in all different directions and one of the lenses in his glasses was cracked. His lips were turned up in a smirk as his gaze fell on Ginny, and she could have sworn he knew exactly what that smirk did to her.

Harry Potter pushed off the door frame and came to stand just in front of Ginny, making her tilt her head to look him in the eye. He too stood a foot taller than her, but Ginny had never felt like he had to look down at her. His brilliant green eyes made her breath catch and she felt as if she could get lost in their depths forever, and it wasn't until a soft cough brought her attention away from him. She turned to look at the person who had interrupted her thoughts and saw her mother standing by the entrance to the living room.

"Why don't we let the boys get cleaned up and then have dinner." Molly suggested, smiling knowingly at Ginny and Harry.

"I could use a quick shower, thanks." Harry replied. Before he moved, he wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her towards him slowly and gave her a tender kiss. His lips moving across hers like feathers as he held her against his chest. Ginny let herself melt into him as their lips massaged one another's, but she felt him wince when she increased the pressure against the cut on his lip.

"Sorry…" She sighed, pulling back from his soft mouth.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Harry told her softly, placing his forehead on hers for a moment before making his way upstairs to shower.

Dinner went by pleasantly, giving Ginny a reason to remain quiet. She sat next between George and Harry, leaning her head on the latter's shoulder as he talked about the raid they had been on.

"Try as he might, Ron here just couldn't keep from getting mouthy with one of the deatheaters in custody and the dude turned around and punched him right in the face." He chuckled, gesturing to the young man sitting across from him.

"What can I say, the guy was a git." Ron shrugged.

At his response, those around the table laughed, although Ginny's turned into a yawn.

"Ginny, dear, are you tired?" Molly asked, always the mother.

"I have a match tomorrow, so I should probably go back home and get some sleep." She answered, smiling sheepishly at her family.

"Oh that's right, you play against the Romanian Horntails don't you?" Charlie asked, earning a nod from the young woman.

"You're all coming aren't you?" She asked, and was answered by several "of course" and "wouldn't miss it for the world". Upon hearing the responses, Ginny smiled and proceeded on saying her goodbyes. Once she was done, she and Harry walked out of the house and made their way past the protection barrier and aparated to Ginny's flat.

"You didn't have to come here tonight. You could have gone back to home." She told Harry as he leaned against the door way to her bedroom. She continued about her room, changing out of her clothes and getting ready for bed.

"Gin…."His soft voice washed over her, stopping her motions as she pulled an oversized tee shirt over her head.

Turning around, she saw him push off the door frame and make his way towards her. Her eyes traveled up and down his body almost hungrily, a feeling only he seemed to awaken within her, and it took every ounce of will power she had to keep from jumping him right then. Her head tilted up as he stopped in front of her, and she let herself lean back against her wardrobe.

Smiling, Harry leaned forward, placing both hands on either side of her head and looking into her eyes. With a grin, Ginny let her arms move to circle his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"If you want, I'll stay with you tonight." He whispered softly, his lips brushing against hers. Ginny let her eyes drift closed as their lips teased one another and she heard a soft moan escape her throat.

"If you stay, I won't get any rest for tomorrow." She murmured, pulling away just enough to speak. She heard a soft chuckle and felt Harry take a step back. Opening her eyes, she watched as he shook his head, smirking.

"That's true."

"Besides, you'll be at the match tomorrow right?"

"Of course, you know I love watching you fly." Harry answered softly.

"Even though I'm better then you?" Ginny teased with a soft giggle.

"Watch it, Weasley, or I may just have to put that smart mouth to good use." Was the response she received. Ginny stuck out her tongue playfully, which earned her a smirk in return. "Alright, I'm leaving for the night, but Gin…please try to get some actual rest. You've been getting tired a lot easier lately, and I'm worried about you."

Guilt instantly washed over her at his observation and she had to force herself to keep eye contact with him. She knew that she should tell him now, but knew that if he knew what was going on he would never let her play in tomorrow's match.

"Hey, Harry, after the match, can we talk about something?" She asked quietly. Harry tilted his head, a curious expression on his face.

"It isn't bad, I swear."

"Alright." He chuckled softly and gave her a tender kiss. "I love you, and will see you tomorrow." He told her before disappearing with a loud 'pop'.

With a sigh, Ginny finished getting ready for bed and crawled into her queen sized sleigh bed, pulling her sheets up over her body. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"ALRIGHT! LADIES AND GENTLMEN, I WELCOME YOU TO THE MATCH OF THE CENTURY!" A wizard announced to the crowd as people filtered into the stadium, using a charm to make his voice loud enough to be heard by everyone. "TODAY WE WILL SEE THE HARPIES AND THE HORNTAILS BATTLE IT OUT TO SEE WHICH ONE WILL WIN THE TROPHY AND BRAGGING RIGHTS FOR THE NEXT YEAR."

The crowd went wild at the thought of the match, the noise shaking the stadium. Down in the locker room, Ginny and her teammates were preparing for the match by making sure their equipment was ready and giving themselves little pep talks. As they prepped for the game, Ginny felt her stomach heaving with nerves…and something she didn't really want to think about it. She knew that she would have to be extra careful during the match if she wanted to stay in her current condition.

"Alright, this team has been known to get a bit dodgy so watch each other's backs out there." Their coach, Belinda Grover, told them as they entered the pitch. Ginny was immediately bombarded by the noise and lights of the stadium. She let it wash over her like a wave, reveling in it as she and her teammates mounted their brooms.

She flew a couple of laps around the stadium, letting the wind whip around her for a couple of brief moments before bringing her focus to the game.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the other Weasleys were all seated in the 'Family members' box high above the pitch. Being related to one of the best quidditch players had its advantages, and getting to watch the match while drinking the best butterbeer, pumpkin juice, or firewhiskey a wizard could ask for. Dressed to support their sister, the Weasley boys were all wearing the team's colors and shouting explicatives at the opposing team members. Molly and Arthur sat behind their sons, watching the match with concerned and excited expressions, cheering for every goal made by their daughter and booing anytime the other team did the same.

"Ginny seems to be on cue today. She must have gotten some rest." Ron stated as he and his two best friends watched from their seats. Harry nodded in agreement, but neither man noticed the worried look on Hermione's face as her eyes stay clued to the young red head. Her hands gripped the edge of her seat and she chewed on her lower lip with every turn, twist, and dive that Ginny made. At one point, a bludger came within inches of Ginny's midsection and Hermione couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips, which earned her confused looks from those around her. Needlessly to say, it was an agonizing forty-five minutes for the bushy haired witch, and as soon as the whistle was blown she was up out of her seat and quickly making her way down to the pitch, completely ignoring the shouts that were thrown her way.

Ginny was carried into the pitch on the shoulders of her teammates, laughing and cheering along with them. She had scored almost every goal they had, managing to beat her own record of most points per game with a ridiculous 450, all before their seeker caught the snitch. She felt alive in a way that only quidditch and Harry made her feel, and she never wanted it to end. As they neared the locker room, she handed the trophy off to the seeker, who was also being carried next to her, wanting to share the glory of the win.

"Ginny!" She heard the call coming from behind her and she turned to look over her shoulder, seeing Hermione rushing towards them. She felt a bit guilty at the look the girl's face, knowing how worried she must have been during the match. She motioned to one of her teammates to put her down and quickly walked to meet her best friend.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Are you insane? You could have been seriously injured….or worse." Hermione pointed out, making Ginny wince.

"I'm fine, and besides, that's the last match of the season, so I don't have to worry about it for at least half a year." Ginny replied, shrugging her shoulder slightly.

Hermione nodded after a moment, conceding. She smiled sweetly at her friend and hugged her.

"In other news, the family was wanting to head to the Leaky Cauldron and celebrate, should I tell them you will be joining us?" She asked, happy now that she knew Ginny was alright.

"Of course." Ginny replied, turning to head towards the locker room. "I just need a moment to get cleaned up. Send a patronous and we can go meet them together." She suggested.

"That is a great idea." Hermione agreed and pulled her wand out of her back pocket, sending a patronous to her fiancée while Ginny went back to shower and change clothes.

It only took minutes for Ginny to get herself cleaned up and dressed. She had changed out of her playing uniform and into a pair of jeans that rode low on her hips and an old Gryffindor jersey from Harry's playing days. It was her favorite jersey to wear and she wore it before and after every match, kind of like a good luck charm. As she made her way out of the locker room, she put her wand in her back pocket out of habit and looked around for Hermione.

"Mione? Where are you?" She called out, her shoulders straightening as she realized the lights around the hall were out, knowing that they weren't supposed to be. Hearing nothing, she pulled her wand out and uttered a simple spell, "Lumos," and the end of her wand lit up like a flashlight. "Seriously, Hermione, this isn't funny." She called out.

As the words left her mouth, a loud crack echoed through the hall from behind her and she spun around to see where it had come from. And a moment later, she felt a set of arms wrap themselves around her waist as another set pushed a piece of cloth against her mouth a nose. She knew that she shouldn't take a breath, but fear controlled her mind and body as she struggled to take in air. The more she tried to breath, the heavier her mind grew until she could barely think or move. As her eyes drifted closed, the only thing she saw was a figure approaching her. A figure with light colored hair and a rather pointy nose.

* * *

A.N- Sorry, it's a bit longer than the first, but a lot of stuff had to take place in this one and I really didn't want to split into two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please feel free to leave a review. (I like to know how I'm doing.)


	3. Chapter 3 Captivity

A.N- I just want to thank all the readers who have taken an interest in this story of mine, it makes me smile when I see all the views that it has, lets me know that something about it has caught y'alls attention

Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own anything within this magical universe that JK Rowling created, but I will shamelessly use it to my heart's content. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Captivity**

Hermione was afraid to open her eyes, not knowing what could be waiting for her on the side. Her head was pounding, and she felt as if she had been run over by one of the huge trucks muggle's drove to carry products across the country. She tried to focus her other senses in an effort to figure out where she was, using her hands to feel the floor beneath her, and her ears to listen to the sounds echoing around the room. The floor was cold, rough, and smelled like a construction site. Concrete, she was lying on concrete. Why the hell was she lying on concrete? She shifted slightly, so that she was lying on her side, and slowly opened her eyes, cracking them just enough to see but to still give the appearance that they were closed. She saw -which was rather difficult considering the room was darker than a moonless night- what looked like the makings of a cage about six feet in front of her, and upon tilting her head back found that it reached about three feet above behind her. Assuming she was lying in the middle, she quickly made the calculations around her, figuring that she had enough room to move around freely without hurting herself too bad. Very carefully, mindful of her sore body, she began to sit up, looking around the cage as she did so. The bars were black and at least four inches around, and she knew that there was no way for her to break them. In a moment of panic, she reached into her back pocket for her wand and found that it was gone. She was unarmed and, as far as she could tell, alone. Focusing on her whereabouts, instead of the absent wand, she looked through the bars and saw that her cage had been built inside a much larger room. Hermione could just make out a set of stairs that seemed to lead out of the room on the opposite wall, but it was what was in between the stairs and the cage that made her gasp in horror.

In the center of the room was a large wooden table, with what looked like straps on each corner. The wood looked wet and slick as she continued to study it, and Hermione tried not to think about what had given it that trait. Pulling her eyes away from the table, she saw a bench a few feet behind it. On the bench sat what looked like a Christmas present to a butcher. Every sort of sharp object was lying in a single line along its surface, and Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She was quickly beginning to panic, and even though she knew that wouldn't help, she couldn't stop the feeling from spreading through her body. Just as Hermione was about to fall apart, she heard a soft sound off to her right. Startled, she turned to look for the source and let out a shriek. A puddle of thick red hair was spread out along the floor along the edge of the cage and Hermione sobbed softly as she crawled towards the telltale puddle. Reaching the source of the sound, she lifted a trembling hand and pulled the person beside her onto their back so that she could see their face.

"Oh, Ginny…" She sobbed softly, giving the girl a gentle shake to wake her. "Come on, wake up." She was answered by a low groan from the girl, which brought a ghost of a smile to her lips.

"Mione, what?...where?..."Ginny's voice was thick, as if her tongue wasn't working properly and Hermione helped her to sit up. After a few moments, Ginny's eyes opened and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. The girl looked relatively unharmed and for that she was grateful. "Mione, where are we?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know, but where ever it is, it isn't good." She answered, looking around once more with a shiver. Looking back down at the young woman in her lap, she brushed her hair from her face. "What do you remember?" She asked softly.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady her mind and try to focus.

"I remember walking out of the locker room, and the hall was dark. I didn't see you, so I called out and the next thing I know I was being suffocated by a piece of cloth." She told Hermione, her voice shaking slightly.

"A sleeping draft that has to be inhaled." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Hermione….who could have done this?" Ginny asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Hermione lifted her shoulders in a shrug, trying not to think about how or why there were there, and sent up a silent prayer that their family members were out searching for them.

~oo~

"What do you mean, they just vanished?" Ron's voice carried through the locker room of the Harpies as he and Harry questioned Ginny's teammates. It had been almost three hours since anyone had heard from the girls and he was seconds away from throwing punches.

"Just like we said, one moment I heard Ginny calling out for Ms. Granger, and the next it was like someone was having a scuffle, but when I went out to look there was no one there." Deliha, one of Ginny's fellow chasers answered him. She was well built athlete, but rather soft spoken and Ron had to remind himself to remain calm.

"You said it sounded like someone was having a scuffle, right?" Harry asked the girl, taking over for Ron. She nodded. "Alright, so that means that whatever happened, they put up a bit of fight." He concluded, looking over at Ron. His years spent as an Auror had allowed him to stay calm on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming for blood. He needed to find Ginny. She was his other half, and probably the better half. He had to remind himself that both girls were exceedingly resourceful, and could hold their own in any situation, but he admitted to himself that the knowledge didn't calm his mind or nerves. Nodding to the other players, he exited the locker room, wand in hand, and walked the hall, his green eyes searching for some clue that might lead him and his best friend to the girls.

Harry whispered a soft spell and the end of his wand lit up, casting a blue glow all around him. He studied the light and saw that within its depths a series of shadows that all seemed to lead to the end of the hall. With his heart pounding, and hope flowing through his veins, he followed it, only to see that when it reached the end of the hall it faded upwards into the air.

"They flew." He concluded, turning to look over his shoulder. "Ron!" He shouted.

A moment later, Ron was standing next to him and breathing heavily.

"Find something?"

Harry pointed upwards, where the shadow had cut off.

"They flew. Whoever took them flew them out of here, that's why no one saw them. If they used an invisibility charm no one would be the wiser." He told his best friend. Harry knew it wasn't much to go on, but it was something. Not many people can fly a broomstick while trying to conceal a pair of women who didn't want to go with them. That brought another thought to his mind. "How would you get two fighting women onto broomsticks?" He asked aloud.

"You can't, it would draw too much attention." Ron answered, running his fingers through his hair in thought. A second later, his eyes widened and he started to glance around the hall, searching. It only took a moment to find what he was searching for and he held it up for Harry to see. "They would have tried to subdue them." He carefully sniffed the piece of fabric he was holding and nodded. "Yep, a sleeping draft, and a strong one at that." He stated with a shake of his head. Quickly, he pulled out his wand and carefully charmed the cloth so that the draft would remain untouched until he could analyze it further.

Harry watched his partner and friend collect the only piece of evidence they had and sent up a silent prayer that they would find their girls quickly.

"Come on, let's get back to the family and tell them what we know." He suggested with a sigh. "After that, I'm going to the office to start the paperwork for an official investigation."

Ron nodded and the two of them quietly made their way back to the rest of the family. They shook their heads, silently telling them they hadn't found the girls. At the news, Molly's face crumbled and she nearly collapsed, crying softly. Harry couldn't blame her, if anything happened to Ginny, he would tear the world apart to avenge her. He loved her, had since he was sixteen and it tore him apart to think that she was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it.

While the rest of the Weasley's tried to comfort Molly, Harry apparated to his office at the Ministry of Magic. Swiftly, he went about filing the paperwork he needed to open an official investigation. While he filled out all the forms, he let his gaze travel to a picture that sat on the right side of his desk. In the picture, he was sitting on a larger boulder with Ginny sitting between his legs and leaning against his chest. Since it was a moving picture, he watched as Ginny turned her head to look up at him and smile while he looked down at her over and over again, and each time it torn a little piece of his heart out. Taking the photo in his hands, Harry thought back to the day it had been taken. It had been right after he and Ron had come home from Auror training, which lasted about four months, and he had decided to Ginny on a picnic. He had been so nervous that he had invited Hermione and Ron to come along, and of course they did, and at some point during the date, one of them had snapped the photo of Ginny and himself while they weren't paying attention. He loved the photo; it was one of his favorites actually, because of how candid it was. You could clearly see how much they cared for each other.

"I will find you, my love." He whispered to the photo. "If I have to spend every waking minute looking, I will find you."

~oo~

Ginny wasn't sure how long she and Hermione had been done in their cage, but she knew the longer they were there, the less likely they would have a chance to escape. She knew they needed to get out, but she wasn't sure how to make that happen. Both of their wands had been taken, leaving them vulnerable. Quickly, she pulled her hair back and tied it with a band she always wore on her wrist, and then took a moment to taken in her surroundings. Looking at the walls, she would say that they were underground, which meant that whoever had taken them had done this sort of thing before. As the realization crossed her mind, she let out a soft gasp and reached out to shake the sleeping girl beside her.

"Mione, wake up."

Hermione stirred and opened one eye, having just enough energy to glare at her friend.

"This had better be worth it. I was having the best dream about your brother." She mumbled softly, making Ginny cringe for a moment.

"I think we've been taken by some of the people who have been committing some of the recent kidnappings." She stated, choosing not to acknowledge the comment about her brother.

"That would explain why someone had a human cage in their basement." Hermione muttered softly as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked around, studying the area around them. "Who do you think it was that took us?" She asked softly.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but felt a wave of nausea hit her stomach a moment before it came up through her throat. Turning away from her friend, she emptied her stomach of its contents, crying softly. She felt a pair of cold hands on her neck and closed her eyes gratefully sighed. She leaned up against Hermione and let out a quiet whimper, not knowing how she was going to get through her current situation while having to deal with morning sickness.

"I hope whoever took us just saw me upchuck on their shiny cage." She muttered, earning a soft chuckle from the girl next to her.

A moment after the words left her lips, the door at the top of the stairs opened, pouring light in the black room and causing both girls to shield their eyes in discomfort. After taking a moment to let their eyes adjust, Ginny and Hermione saw a large man standing in the doorway staring at them angrily. He looked to be the size of a rhino, with a sneer to match. His hair was cut short, like a buzz cut and his eyes were cold. Ginny couldn't help the cringe as he stepped forward and looked at her.

"The boss man wants to see you." His voice was like thunder, and it send shivers down Ginny's spine. She huddled closer to Hermione for a moment, but saw the brut of a man start to make his way towards the cage.

"Okay, I'm coming." She whispered. Trying not to panic, she looked at her best friend who gave her a slight nod. Gathering her strength, Ginny stood and walked to the side of the cage where the rhino was waiting. As she stepped over the threshold, the rhino pulled out his wand and conjured a pair of cuffs for her wrists, tightening them painfully.

Satisfied that she wasn't a flight risk, the man led her up the stairs and through the door into the main part of the building she was being held in. Ginny let her eyes wander around, taking in as many details as possible. The style of the house seemed ancient and the furniture appeared to be the kind that would fill a Victorian era mansion. The walls were covered in tapestries that portrayed historical events, but Ginny didn't think they were based off the common belief of how each event took place. The floors were constructed of black wood and appeared to have been washed recently, which made Ginny extremely curious about whose house this was. It looked quite similar to the house that Harry's godfather had left him. At the thought, Ginny felt her blood ran cold and her eyes widened. Just as she was about to ask who owned the house, the man who was leading her stopped, causing her to run into his back.

"Oi." She muttered.

"Boss man, I brought the one you wanted." He said and took a step to the side, Ginny sneered at him as he moved before turning her attention to the man before her.

Ginny felt her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and her knees buckle as she stared at the man in front of her. His light colored hair was slicked back and his beady eyes watched her with a calculated combination of hunger and hatred. He leaned against a large wooden desk, watching her with a smirk.

"Hello, Weasley." He greeted coldly, causing Ginny to straighten her spine.

"Malfoy." Her reply was barely a whisper, and Ginny felt terrified for the first time since she'd woken up.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, now please do me a favor by reviewing. I like to know how I'm doing and reviews tend to make my fingers happy, which means chapters get uploaded faster :)


End file.
